Gambit
by Rellik-chan
Summary: You loved the game so much, but you swore you would never play again; too much pain was involved. **A reader insert about Hikaru no Go**
1. Tail Between Your Legs

**Chapter One: T**ail Between Your Legs

**A/N: **So, I literally though of this little work of randomness here in about 10 minutes while I was finishing reading book 8 of Hikaru no Go and I was like, "Must. Write. Fic!" I do hope you all enjoy it, though, because I enjoyed writing is very much.

**Just so we understand eachother: **I own nothing dealing with Hikaru no Go or any relating topics/characters. Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and was therefore not even relativly created by me .

You looked down at the Go board sitting in front of you; wanting to chose for stones and play a game with the boy, but you resisted. It had been a little over a year since you even thought about playing Go; you were not going to break let yourself that streak now. The boy smiled up at you from his seat and you smiled back down at him sadly. This child; he could be no older than 12 years of age.

"So, will you play?"

The smile slipped from your lips as you turned your back to him and whisperd, "No."

That had been the hardest thing you ever forced yourself to do; after all, you had been like him once. At age 12 you were already an insei and well on your way to going pro; that is, you were before sercumstances forced you out of the insei school and eventually led to your withdraw from all things related to the game. It hurts you every day when you walk into the front room of your house and see your grandfather playing friendly games with his pals; it hurts worse when his friends ask for your advice and you have to tell thim no.

"See that guys, even that lady knows that I'm going to be great someday," you heard the boy chuckle, "Did you see the way she ran off with her tail between her legs?"

That is the kind of ridicules bragging that you would have complained about a year prior; you would have went off on anybody who bragged and then you would have defeated them with all your might. Today, that does not stand true; though, it does still hit a nerve everytime you happen to hear a person boasting about his or her so called amazing talent and greatness.

"Why doesn't everything just go back to the way it used to be?" You asked yourself as you continued walking away from the boy and his friends, "I just want to play Go again..."

As the word fell from your lips, you began to realize just how little attention you were paying to your surrondings because the next thing you knew you were on the ground staring up at a group of people about your age; it would take you a moment, though, to realize exactly who these people were.

"N-no way," One voice whisperd, "(N-Name), is that you?"

"F-Fukui, Waya," You whisperd no louder than you had to because this was part of your day that you had not planned. _Run_, you told yourself, _get up and run and apologize over email later_. Though, you would never really do that; these poeple were your friends at one point in your life, even though there was a new face among the crowd.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much; this is Hikaru, by the way," Waya stated flatly, allowing no time for further questioning or statment, "Come with us to lunch."


	2. No Longer That Go Player

**Capter Two: **No Longer That Go Player

**A/N:** I have a beta now, but she hasn't replied to me in a couple of days so I''ll continue posting and after she edits them I'll replace the chapters and let you all know~!

**Just so we understand eachother:** I still do not own any part of Hikaru no Go, though I sincearly wish I did.

"So, where have you been this past year, (Name)?" Fukui asked after taking a sip of his soda and placing it back on the ground beside him.

"Yeah, we've all been worried about you!" Waya finished, looking at Fukui; seemingly knowing that you weren't going to give them a straight answer.

This day, to put it plain and simply, was not a good day for you. It had started off bad when your grandfather made you help him wash the Go stones, got worse when that boy asked you for a game, and was now ending on a bad note by having been caught by Waya and Fukui.

"I've, uh... I've been busy with some stuff, thats all," You said in a more upbeat voice than you had been talking in until that point, "You shouldn't worry about me, really."

The two boys all looked unconvinced, but they silently seemed to agree that it would be best to drop the subject; but the other member of the group obviously did not hear about this agreement because he continued to push the topic.

"When I ran into you earlier, you had just finished saying something like, 'I just want to play Go again,'" Hikaru stated, "If you want to play, why don't you? I would play you right now, if you want."

That was exactly what you had not wanted to hear; that offer got harder and harder to resisit every time it was made, but you refused to even think about allowing yourself to break now. _It's been too long_, you told yourself, _The Go community has probably turned its back on me by now_.

"H-hey, is that her?" A voice yelled from a little ways away; it didn't take too long for the person who had spoken to run up to the group and begin to speak, "Oh, wow! It really is you, I mean, you are (Full Name), right?"

Sighing, you nodded your head allowed the woman to shake your hand furiously, "Wow, its so amazing to meet you Miss (Last Name), I know you only an insei, but I've been a fan of yours for a while, and I was wondering... Could you sign this purse for me? I just know you're going to besome some great pro soon, and I want to be the first to have your autograph."

"No," you stated flatly, "I am deeply sorry, but I cannot do that."

"What? (Name), don't be rude!" Waya said in a voice that was mixed with expectance and confusion and surprise, "She only wants-"

"Ma'am, I apologize, but I am no longer the Go player you know," You whisperd, "I'm so sorry; I just... I can't put myself through that again. One autograph will lead to one game, wchich will cause me to play Go again; I _**refuse**_ to play Go **_ever_** again."

Your voice was dripping with sincerety of apopogie, but you also sounded harsh. Too harsh, really, more cold and stoic than anything else.


	3. The Only Question

**Chapter Three: **The Only Question

The woman stared blankly at you as you stood up, bowed, and started to walk away. The woman stopped you though and pulled made you stand so that she could look you in the eyes. The woman stared at you with the same unwavering eyes that you had a moment ago.

"Listen to me, child, and listen good," She said in a wise voice, "You **_will_** amount to something in Go, and you _**will**_ be great. The only question now is this; what is holding you back? You used to battle your oponents with such unrelinting power and what do you do now? Cower away at the very mention of the game, thats what!"

You blinked as she took a moment to pause and read your face and then continued, "Fight the way you used to, (Last Name), and find the courage to defeat whatever is holding you back; if you don't, you will **_never_** be content in your life's choices."

The woman released your shoulders and you took a step away from her; how long had it been since someone had given you a speach like that? The only other person you could remember ever speaking to you that was was your professional go instructor...

"You're wavering again, (Name)," She would say, "Stop holding back and go for it; a pro title isn't just going to fall out of the sky and into your lap! You **_must_** fight for it, so **_fight_**!"

She was the last person you wanted to think about; she may have helped you improve, but she was also the reason behind your sudden fear of the game. It was slightly over a year ago when it happened and it was a day you would remmeber for the rest of your life.

"You can't be serious, Chinatsu-senpai! Please, tell me you're joking," You said frantically; after all, how were you supposed to believe that something like this could happen to someone as good as her, "Just... Tell me you're going to live."

"I cannot tell you that, (Name), and you know it," She said, smiling up at you from her hospital bed, "I have been given only a few more days to live, and to tell you the truth; I am relived. This cancer; I have been batteling with it for so long and I believer that I am finally at my end."

"You taught me to fight; no, you tought me to win! If you leave me now, I will never, ever play Go again!" You screamed as you began back away, "How can I follow the teachings of someone who does not practice what they preach?"

After you had yelled that, you ran off; swearing that you would never allow yourself to play Go again.

"You look deep in thought, Miss (Name)," The woman said as a knowing smile formed on her lips, "Have you found some answers?"


End file.
